Emily Levison
Emily Levison is the sister of Josh. She is intelligent, loving, and understands Josh better than anyone else in his family does. Emily is also a partier and a heavy drinker, and was always more rebellious towards their parents than Josh was. She is openly gay. She is portrayed by actress Alison Louder. History Season 1 In There Goes the Neighborhood: Part 1, Emily stumbles across Josh while visiting her girlfriend Jackie, who broke her arm. Josh had left his old life behind after turning into a werewolf, and Emily has not seen him since. She misses him terribly and tries to get him to explain his rash disappearance, having no idea that he is a werewolf. Josh misses her as well and feels terrible about how he's treated her and his parents, but then cryptically tells her to forget him. Emily's curiosity gets the better of her however and she later follows him into an underground room where Josh is preparing to transform. They both get locked in. In There Goes the Neighborhood: Part 2, with Sally 's help, Aidan is able to save her. She remains oblivious as to what is really going on with Josh. Afterward, Josh tries to push her away, for her own protection. Sometime later she has a breakup with her girlfriend Jackie and takes Josh by surprise when she tells Josh in private her idea to stay with them in their apartment; at first Josh objects, but nevertheless gives in when she arrives at the house shaking and in bad condition. Later, she goes out to a bar supervised by Aidan, but he gets distracted by Rebecca causing her to go outside and get jumped by Marcus. Under Aidan's orders, Josh agrees to take Emily back home to their parents. There Josh learns what happened to his family after he left. After Aidan and Josh protect Emily and her parents from Marcus, which they aren't aware of, Josh again leaves. Season 2 Emily briefly returns to visit Josh and work him out of his bad breakup with Nora. In a bar over drinks, Josh realizes that he's been tricked into meeting up with his ex-fiancee Julia. Emily and Josh part company later, with Josh and Julia having somewhat worked out their issues. Season 3 She arrives again in Boston to throw Josh a bachelor party, where she encounters Kenny. During the party however, she discovers the truth about Josh, Nora and Aidan after the latter saves Josh from a vampire stripper. After a period of adjustment, she returns to her brother accepting his condition and forces them to carry on with the wedding as planned, with it being cancelled earlier by the couple after facing Donna . Season 4 After he had been restored to human form, Josh was told by Aidan that Emily was in rehab, having apparently struggled with the knowledge of the supernatural. Emily later appears at the house in episode titled Pack It Up, Pack It In, fresh out of rehab. She tells Josh and Nora about when she got out, and that she dumped all of her 'baggage' on her and Josh's mom. She asks them if she can crash at their place, and the two immediately allow it, but is informed of the planned werewolf baby shower that would be serving alcohol, though she tells them she can be around it. Later into the episode, Emily is seen at the baby shower for Caroline and Andrew's daughter April, trying not to drink any alcohol. She tells Josh that she's had four panic attacks already, and he needs to turn the music down. Sally puts a spell on Emily so that she can talk to and see her, wanting to help, but things go wrong when Emily is not able to see Sally, but Kenny's true face. Kenny thinks that the compulsion he has over everyone has weakened, and tries to compel Emily to see his normal face, which only ends in her freaking out, and a fight happening between Kenny, Aidan, and a few of the wolves at the party. The next day Emily leaves the house, but not without talking with Josh. When the werewolf immediately assumes that his condition is what is destroying his relationship with her, Emily assures him that her leaving is because of her own alcoholism. The two then part of friendly terms. Trivia *Emily is the only human character to have appeared in every season of the show. *Despite knowing that Josh and Nora are werewolves, while Aidan is a vampire, she apparently never learned of Sally. However, she is the only member of both Josh's and Nora's family to know of their supernatural conditions. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Characters Category:Living Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Syfy Humans Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4 Category:Levison Family Category:LGBT*I*